i hate waiting
by NoLove10
Summary: michael and nikita hotel scene in 3.01 that never happened


**Hey about that mikita hotel sex scene that never happened, now there you have it! Seriously if it's not as sexual as it should have been I'm sorry I am not an expert. Lol. And one more thing I own nothing!**

They got to the hotel room in Hong Kong; everything was so luxurious starting from the furniture to the breath taking view that could clearly be seen by the enormous windows. Just like nikita likes it.

"Things I can get used to" she had said, her back to Michael, she had a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, you have to" Michael said.

She turned around and started walking up to Michael as she speaks "well… birkoff will be doing his peek with the street cams and that would take a couple days, so…"

"Yeah that's right" Michael said as if he knew that wasn't the only thing she was talking about and he was nervous somehow.

"So… I was thinking, maybe you should take your jacket off mister… stay a while" she said with a seductive smile as she pushed michael's jacket off his shoulders.

What is she up to? Michael questioned himself. It was obvious what she was doing but Jesus why now?

"They got the air blast in here, don't they?" Michael said a little bit nervous and jumpy.

"I'll keep you warm" she replied

"Wow… wow…hi…okay" Michael turned away from nikita and started removing his jacket. He couldn't risk nikita finding this little box that was in his jacket.

"Are you okay?" nikita asked not curiously but a little bit worried that something was wrong with Michael. She thought it might have to do with the mission.

"Yeah"

"Cause you seem a little…" nikita started

"What?" Michael asks. His heart was pounding, why the hell was he getting all weird around her right now?

"Jumpy?"

"No"

"A little bit of Mexican jumping beans going on" nikita finished her sentence with an amused smile, almost a guilty one.

Michael only smiled back. 'Where is distraction when I need it?' he thought.

He tried to hide his face by lowering his head but nikita wasn't fooled. She knew better than believing nothing was wrong… that was her man and she knew him better than she knows herself

"Hey… hey… is it the mission?"Nikita asked taking michael's chin in her hands forcing him to look at her

"Erh..." Michael started but was shortly interrupted by his girlfriend. Girlfriend seemed like a childish name to call nikita for what she meant to him. He wasn't planning on calling her that for very long maybe that's why he was getting all weird.

"Cause you know there's always gonna be another mission… so you might as well enjoy it" she said comfortingly, always with her charming smile.

"You're right… there's always gonna be another mission. Our lives would be mission by mission for a while right?"

Nikita shook her head in agreement "Mhmm"

"So we must wait until things are normal" Michael said. If he had something else to say well he didn't have the time to

"I hate waiting" nikita said. In one heartbeat she whipped michael's belt off and in another he was being pulled into a hard kiss.

"Wow… shit… wait" he hadn't had much to say. He was being pushed on a bed with nikita climbing on top of him.

He had to take a deep breath. She was driving him crazy "why are you doing this to me?" he asked in surrender as nikita started to unbutton his shirt.

Nikita smiled "Shhh a man cannot survive on missions alone" she said then attacked his lips. It wasn't gentle or soft, it wasn't full of lust. It was hot, raw and rough as michael's hand reached the zipper of nikita's dress; their kisses went from being something animal to something that only normal people could experience more clothing went flying around the room. This was way too rough and Michael did want to be a little bit gentler. He wanted this to last for a little while more so he had pulled away

"Wait…wait" he said breathlessly

"What?"

Michael sat up on the bed and kissed her cheeks "You know that I love you right?" he said

Nikita nodded "Yeah…and I love you too now less talking more action"

"Uh oh you're impatient" Michael said

"and you know it" nikita replied and took him back to her mouth. Their kiss was gentler now, deeper, stronger and much more passionate this time. Reaching her back, Michael easily unbuckled her bra and her breast were now exposed to him, he pulled away just to explore her beauty and he was blinded by how unique she was. He kissed her mouth once again, then her neck, then her jaw and finally her fully exposed breasts forcing nikita to throw her head back. She moaned in plain pleasure and ran her hands in his spiky hair.

It didn't matter anymore that they had a mission to do shortly… matter of fact everything was forgotten. It was their own little world in this hotel room with just skin, heat, heart, soul and love. Pulling Michael back to her lips, nikita pushed him completely back up to the bed frame. Straddling her legs on both sides of his body, she found his hands and intertwined hers with his then lifted them up against the wall over their heads. It was just pure love making. Every second of it was magical and every time it felt like the first time all over again.

Michael flipped them over to a lying position, he was now in control. He started trailing kisses from her mouth down to her neck then her breasts lower down to her stomach. Her moans grew louder and more pleasurable. She felt a rush of adrenaline as he ran his fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear before removing them as well. She could feel his breath come hot and fast. She gasped as his fingers did their work below her waist – moving slowly at first, then faster. No more barriers between them. It was heaven on earth. Anything better than this would just ruin the perfect moment. For now they were just Michael and nikita being… them.

They've crossed that line many times before her screams at his name, her moans and fingers that were digging in his back made it even more perfect when he gently spread her legs apart and entered her, moving in and out slowly at first and then faster and faster. Everything was happening so fast that all they both could feel was the heat that was producing between them, the fire that was spreading around them, The passion that was so high that no words could explain. It was the perfect moment for both of them to come together. Both breathing heavy and loud although satisfied. Nikita smiled then they both made eye contact and shared a deep long passionate kiss.

Nikita flipped them over to their previous position with her being on top they pulled away from their breathless kiss.

Michael smile "wow…that was a nice surprise… I take that was your plan all along" he said as he caressed her arms softly.

She stunk her tongue out to him then smiled "satisfied?" nikita asked and place an open mouth kiss on his chest.

Michael ran his hands in the middle of her back; he let out a little cute laugh which cause nikita to stare at him questioningly.

"what are you laughing at?" nikita ask

"nothing… it's just that you have been extra… extra hot lately" he answered.

"mhmm "nikita sighed "that's because you bring it out of me" she said teasingly

"and you still call me a tease… I'm flattered" Michael said.

"Oh shut up!" she chuckled and pecked his lips then lay tiredly on his chest.

"I knew it!" Michael whispered in her ears

"no you didn't" she replied half asleep. That always happened after they had that kind of fun. She always ends up being sleepy.

Michael wrapped her securely in his arms. Caressing her arm and kissing her forehead waiting for her to fully fall asleep.

"That feels good… goodnight hon" nikita said then closed her eyes shot.

"It's the afternoon" Michael chuckled

"still… shush"

"I love you. Forever" Michael said. He knew she was already long gone sleeping but he had to say it before he settled in on getting some sleep himself before they start kicking ass.

After a long period of time it seemed but which was only five minutes. Michael started falling asleep when he heard a sleepy cute voice replied "I love you"

**Holy shit! I'm in trouble! Okay good review! Again I ain't a expert at writing sex scenes. Bye! ;')**


End file.
